


How can I tell ?

by oubastet



Series: A Heavy Heart [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miqo'te WoL, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: Falling in love with the Steppe's void-sent king.Waiting, preparing his heart.Then, devoured.





	1. Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> The Azim Steppe was my FAVORITE place in Stormblood, probably my favorite place in the whole game.  
> And I fell madly in love with Magnai. Smash me you strong motherfucker.  
> Been workin' on this on and off, but since I'm thirsty for more Magnai,  
> I'm sure there's some other poor souls who would also like some in any way, shape or form.
> 
> Anyway, the next part will be nsfw. I'm workin' on it. Slowly.  
> Kafe is my miqo'te bard! [Adamantoise]
> 
> CH1: lead-up / CH 2: dicks

The Steppe became a favorite place in the short time Kafe had already visited. While unlike the fullness of the Black Shroud, it had a beauty to it in the grasslands that stretched endlessly away. The Xeala tribes were rough but welcoming, an amusing difference to the once dragon-loathing people Ishgard had greeted him with. The only similarity to a Miqo’te that was, if anything, smaller than normal, he was traveling through a land of giants. Coming face to face with one that very much fit that description had really not been on Kafe’s To-Do list, yet here he was. The Dawn Throne room was long, well-lit, but it was an easy job for a Xeala khan to stride across the room and tower over him.

The warrior that was Magnai now stared down at Kafe, his dark yellow-ringed eyes boring into the Miqo’te’s own with intimidating purpose. Kafe did not deny his immediate attraction to the large man; he had a presence that demanded respect, his face handsome, body broad and tall. Tail going up and swishing back and forth, Kafe did his best to stare back, unchallenged. He was the eikon-slayer, no way was one Xeala going to make him falter. Magnai reached out, gripping Kafe’s chin in a hand and turning him this way and that. Ears flattening against his head, the small bard resisted the urge to hiss. His personal space was not to be so easily stepped upon, but he did not want to anger this voidsent king of the steppe.

“They call you the Warrior of Light?” Asked Magnai suddenly, an eyebrow raised. Kafe’s ears twitched in response and his tail shook with growing irritation. He could feel his companions bristle at the sudden contact between them, but glanced behind him to signal he was okay.

“I have not met many of your people, the miqo’te… You are rather small for one who slays primals.” The khan said with a grin, raising an eyebrow. Kafe swatted Magnai’s hand away.

“And you fit right into the large brute category.”

He could hear Hien control a chuckle, but Gosetsu didn't filter the low laugh that echoed in his chest. Magnai raised an eyebrow and stepped back. “Rumours spared talk of your tongue.” There was almost a hungry look in his eyes suddenly, and he went back to his throne. After a few moments Hien cleared his throat and explained more of their situation. Magnai listened surprisingly politely, yet his gaze was fixed on Kafe, intently watching. It was noticed by all, and Lyse was awfully amused by it.

They were all turned away, to do as they wished for now, until Magnai raised a hand. Everyone halted and turned, waiting for the khan’s next words.

“The Warrior of Light. I would speak with him.”

Lyse turned to Kafe with a smile, though she twirled a lock of hair nervously. Gosetsu and Hien shared a glance until the larger samurai gave Kafe a sudden slap on the back. Practically falling over himself from the force of the hand and his own surprise, Kafe’s tail lashed irritably at his comrade. Then turning to the large Xeala, Kafe stood straighter and folded his arms. 

The rest of his company filed out of the throne room, and Magnai got up, beckoning for Kafe to follow. Obeying, Kafe was led through one of the side doors to another hallway, up a flight of stairs and into another smaller hall. There were long tables, all mostly unoccupied until Magnai waved the current residents away. Magnai sat at a smaller table, and food and drink was placed before him and on the opposite end where Kafe went to sit. Suddenly realized how famished he was, Kafe dove into the meal with fervor, ignoring being polite for the time being. Magnai ate a little more delicately, though he stared at Kafe eat with an amused grin.

“Tell me, Warrior of Light--”

“Kafe Oubastet.”

“What?”

“My name. Please use it.” Kafe explained between bites, giving Magnai but a glance. Seeming like he was just slapped, Magnai went quiet. Then he laughed loudly, which made Kafe only narrow his eyes. 

“Well, Kafe, I seem to have ruffled your fur.”

“One would not appreciate being called small.” The Miqo’te lowered his ears, pupils tighter slits as he gazed back at the thoroughly amused khan. Magnai laughed again.

“Tell me, how does the Warrior of Light come to be?

The question startled Kafe, and he blinked in quick succession. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t know. He just remembered the crystal, and doing anything and everything to make the peace. The name which had been stuck to most every Eorzean’s brain was the sure fit title for one such as himself. He repeated all this to Magnai, who nodded slowly.

“One who towers above man in deed and name… A lofty title. Demanding respect from lords. Ah, it sounds such a thrill. The battles you must have.” He closed his eyes and smiled, as if imagining himself fighting Titan or Leviathan.

“I do what I must. Fighting Primals is the easy part. People, however…” Kafe looked to the side, a chill going up his spine. He had witnessed too many people fall prey to delusions and power, killing without remorse. A fortemps knight flashed through his mind and made a pain flare inside him. He shook the memory away; Haurchefant would not want him wallowing in the past.

“You sound as if you would rather stop.” Pointed out Magnai, continuing a moment later. “It is inevitable you run into the bloodthirsty and foolish, the pitiable and weak. Such is the way of a warrior who sacrifices self for all.” He suddenly raised a knife, slamming it down into a rather large chunk of dzo meat. His grin was almost feral suddenly as he stood up and leaned down towards Kafe. “We must tread upon ideals and wishes and dreams, no matter how twisted or pure. If you cannot realize that, what else can you offer?”

The words rung true, and they stung Kafe. His adventures in Ishgard had given him insight to the inner workings of deceit and the willingness to let innocents suffer for one’s own goals. It had rocked him to his core. He had only begun to recover.

“The look on your face… You have yet to face that within yourself haven’t you? One cannot get anywhere with just diplomacy. At times, action and violence must be a way.” Magnai sat back down, raising the knife with meat to his mouth and tearing into it. Kafe grimaced.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence until Magani left for a moment. He was back with tea, surprisingly, in the fashion of the Steppe. After coming back from Doma and it’s simple tea and sake, Kafe greatly enjoyed the tea served at every occasion here on the Steppe. He took the cup offered to him, taking a long sip. Not expecting it to be quite so hot, he winced, sticking out his scalding tongue. Magnai raised an eyebrow.

“Do you not like it?”

“It’s just… hot.”

The khan let out a short but booming laugh, careful not to drop his cup even with the shake of his shoulders. “A Primal gives you no quarter, but a hot cup of tea sends you mewling!”

Ears flattening against his head, Kafe’s tail twitched in annoyance. He gave the tea a blow to cool it and took a tentative sip. It was still too hot, but he was surprised how well Magnai would make such a lovely cup of this traditional tea. When Kafe pointed this out, Magnai said, in a sudden abashed tone, “Every Xeala, every clan member can mix such a cup as I. Though there is skill involved, yes, but it is ingrained into our livelihood.”

“The Ishgardian’s tea is similar. Though this is… richer.” Kafe pointed out, finally used to the temperature of the drink. Magnai made a sound of interest, leaning an elbow on the table as he watched Kafe. When the miqo’te said nothing more, he pressed for a question.

“You spent much time in the land of snows, then?”

“They say I liberated them. The victory over madness was long and the victory less sweet than one would assume. I lost people I cared about.” Explained Kafe, eyes closed as he sipped at his drink. He didn’t want to talk about it, but Magnai seemed far too curious for him to stop.

“The rest I will say, is that while some dragons are respectable, they are also a force that should be feared. People so easily deluded by darkness… will meet their end.” Narrowing his eyes, Kafe went silent. Magnai folded his arm, giving Kafe an almost languid stare.

“You cared too much, did you not?”

Alarmed that he could read the words so clearly, Kafe sat straighter. He put both hands around his cup, averting his eyes. He nodded once, and Magnai’s gaze seemed to almost soften.

“As you know, we look for Nhamma in the eyes of others, and they Azim. You have found and lost that. I am sorry.”

Taken aback by the genuine sympathy in the Xeala’s gaze and words, Kafe shook his head.

“I am done mourning. He would not have wanted that.”

“As long as you remember.”

“Forever.”

Kafe’s last words were stern as he stared at Magnai intensely, who met his gaze. There was a minute or two of silence, until the khan almost bolted upright. Ears raising in surprise, Kafe almost shrunk back from the sudden energy.

“Tell me… do you see Azim?”

Now Kafe leaned back.

“For in you… I see Nhamma.”

The miqo’te leaned back very far as Magnai’s hands came to cup the sides of his face. He stared at the enormous Xeala khan, heart thudding in his chest. Magnai was looking at him almost earnestly, but it did not frighten Kafe. Instead, everything seemed to stop, as he was finally getting a good look into Magnai’s face. The darkness of his eyes, the curve of his horns, the desperate furrow of his brow. It almost had a charm to it all, and Kafe’s face flushed. He knew what Magnai was asking, but he did not know what he should be seeing.

“I… how can I tell?” He managed to ask, voice hushed. Startled as Magnai brought their foreheads together, he shifted uncomfortably as the horns on either side of the Xeala’s face framed his own. He could feel Magnai’s hands shake ever so slightly, and went back to staring into those sun-ringed black eyes.

“You simply know.” Was Magnai’s only reply.

Kafe couldn’t deny the beat in his heart, the thrum in his body. It had been so long since he had last felt this way, and it was foreign. He didn’t know what to say. All he truly did know, though, was the undeniable urge to rest his hands atop Magnai’s. So he did, and closed his eyes. Magnai let out a held breath, as if he had been keeping it in for years.

“If it means I’ll be yours.” Kafe whispered, desperate for Magnai to keep holding him like this. It had lifted a weight he had been holding; a heavy and black weight that dripped with loneliness and sorrow. He had thought Magnai rough and brutish, but talking with him like this, hearing that his voice could be soft and gentle… it had surprised him. Made him feel good.

Magnai seemed to shake, until his hands left Kafe’s face to grip him under the arms, raising him up to hold. The table clattered slightly, but neither of them cared. Magnai gripped Kafe tightly to his chest as if the Warrior of Light was simply a dream, and Kafe gripped back. Being enveloped by these strong arms was wonderful.

It took a bit before Magnai spoke. “I have found you.” Was all he said, voice almost a growl.

“Though I curse my unfortunate that you will not stay here by my side, I cannot deny how captivating your warrior’s spirit is. Until I triumph over the Mol at Nadaam, you will leave. But even by the chance you overpower the Oronir, I will never leave your side.”

Kafe flushed at the proposal, his body warm. He wriggled, requesting to be free of Magnai’s grasp. The khan relented in his embrace, but his hands lingered at Kafe’s waist. He had to lean down slightly to even reach Kafe’s hips, noticed the miqo’te with both amusement and embarrassment. Such was his curse of being so small.

They shared another few minutes of silence, with Kafe’s tail swaying back and forth. A knock suddenly sounded at the door, and another Oronir clan member entered.

“Brother, the Warrior of Light’s companions are requesting his presence.”

Both Kafe and Magnai looked over at him and the Oronir flinched, leaving as quickly as he had come. Slipping out of Magnai’s hold, Kafe bowed his head.

“I… need to go.”

“As you must, I suppose. If they need not more of you… please accompany me for rest.”

Face flaring at the invitation, Kafe gave a hesitant nod, dashing out of the hall. As he hopped down the stairs, he could almost hear Magnai roar in jubilation behind him.

====

Curse Lyse and her undying yet endearing curiosity. As soon as Kafe was back with them, outside the Dawn Throne and around a fire, she pestered him with questions.

“What did you talk about? Did you fight? You seem kind of breathless!” She noted, sending Kafe further into the land of embarrassment. She poked him almost incessantly until he pushed her hand away, unable to hide the grin that flashed across his face. Glancing at Hien and Gosetsu, who seemed equally as curious, Kafe grumbled at his defeat. There was no way the conversation would be deterred after the Oronir khan had taken a special interest in him right in front of his comrades.

“It… would be a problem if we were not able to triumph at the naadam.”

Hien raised his eyebrows. “How would that be so? I don't doubt the strength of the clans, but I feel we shall prevail nevertheless.” He pointed out, wiping a finger across his nose with a flourish. Gosetsu nodded in response.

“Ah, I mean in a sense of… what it will bring for me.”

Lyse’s face took a more serious expression. “Did you have to make a deal with him? Oh, I’ll--”

Kafe held up a hand, soothing her before saying, “No, nothing of the sort. I just may have bitten off more than I can chew with this khan.”

Now Gosetsu eyed him, glancing around. He leaned forwards, arms folded. “Does it have anything to do with their legends of Azim and Nhamma?” His frown deepened when he said Kafe’s face flush in a matter of seconds. Expecting anger, Kafe’s ears lowered in advance. Instead, Gosetsu threw out his chest and laughed to the sky. He gave his knee a slap, startling the rest of their small group.

“Finding love on the Azim Steppe! Never would I have expected this of you! Ahaha!” He reached out and gave Kafe’s shoulder a hearty nudge, the miqo’te yet again threatening to fall over against the other man’s unnecessary amounts of casual strength.

“I… I would not say love at this moment, Purely an… intense and indescribable fascination. He must have some sort of charm spell.” Mumbled Kafe, covering his face bashfully. His mind thought back to Magnai, recalling the joyous gleams in his dark eyes when looking down at Kafe. It was infectious, and Kafe couldn’t stop the flutter that threatened to burst out of his chest.

Lyse sidled closer to him, smiling almost devilishly. “Kaaafe. I wouldn’t call that look on your face ‘fascination’... You’re really into him, aren’t you?” She giggled when Kafe’s tail shot up in alarm. He blushed, avoiding Lyse’s gaze altogether. Finally, he managed to say in a hushed voice, “It was… quite nice to be embraced again.” His companions let out an “oooh” sound, positively beaming at him. Kafe was grateful when Gosetsu changed the subject, asking more of Hien’s endeavours since they had last seen each other. They all talked for a while yet, until the fire was nothing but embers and the stars vibrant across the sky. Lyse stood and stretched, following Gosetsu and Hien to their loaned yurt. She stopped upon realizing Kafe was no longer following. Turning, she gave him a puzzled look, which he returned with an apologetic dip of the head.

“He… Magnai wished for my company more. If you would let me take my leave.”

Rushing to him, Lyse took Kafe’s hands in her own. “Oh, Kafe, you need not any permission from me. I never knew Haurchefant, but i see how much it all hurt you, still hurts you. I’m just glad you’re putting one foot in front of the other. So go on, don’t have too much fun.” She gave him one of her signature smiles, and Kafe’s chest blossomed. He thanked her profusely until she shoved him towards the throne room.

Noticing he was walking almost a little too fast, Kafe slowed his pace when climbing the stairs. Other members of clan Oronir gave him curious looks as he walked, and he could only assume Magnai told them of his coming. Chuckling to himself a bit, Kafe was let into the throne room with no argument. Magnai stood, alone, by the throne, inspecting his axe in its pedestal. Once Kafe entered, he slowly turned, his expression completely changing. While the lines of his face were still hard, his smile and the gleam in his eyes betrayed his stern look. Walking right up to him, Kafe felt large hands hold his waist securely.

“Your companions have no more need of you?” Asked the Xeala, eyes drinking in all of Kafe’s features. Nodding, Kafe’s tail swished back and forth. “We can retire to my chambers?” As Magnai asked that, Kafe put his hands on the broad arms around him and closed his eyes. 

“I must say one thing about… us. I am not ready for more than what you wish. The loss of many moons ago still bites at my heart.”

It took only a moment for Magnai to cup his hands around Kafe’s face and bring their foreheads together. His hot breath brushed away Kafe’s black hair, and he sighed.

“I would not tread upon those memories foolishly. We hold our partner’s in high regard as it may take a lifetime to find them. When you are ready I will eat you alive. For now, we may rest.”

The fluttering feeling was back, and Kafe stared up at the man who towered above him. Never would have he expected such kindness. The hungry words Magnai had spoken between the ones more gentle made his tail quiver with something akin to anticipation, but he was not ready for that now. Magnai took his hands away, leading Kafe to the other side opposite from where they had gone earlier before. A long hallway holding numerous doors, with a more detailed wooden door at the farthest end. Magnia held the door for Kafe, who was more than happy to finally see a huge, fur-lined bed. He was tempted to dive into the blankets, but controlled himself.

Magnai immediately began unbuckling his armor, placing it on racks by the door. Kafe, though somewhat embarrassed, did the same, leaving on the lighter clothes he wore under his jacket. Going to stand at a low counter, Magnai began brewing more tea. One mug was larger than the other, perhaps taking into consideration Kafe’s fondness for the drink. Sitting on the edge of the bed, and noting how his feet didn’t even touch the floor, kafe grabbed at a blanket, bringing it about his shoulders. The room was warm despite the late night chill and open air of the steppe, and Kafe was glad to be free of yurts if only for the night. He had never liked cold places.

Magnai offered the tea after a few minutes, going to lounge in the middle of the bed. He suddenly motioned to Kafe’s bow, inquiring, “You are an archer?”

“A bard.” Replied Kafe matter-of-factly, ears twitching as he took a sip of tea.

“You sing?”

“As I am able. I do not think I have the voice for it, but the bow is what calls to me of any weapon I know. My greatsword sings with much darker purpose.”

“What do your companions think of this voice you sing with?” Pressed Magnai. Kafe knew where he was going with this and sighed at the inevitable.

“Lyse finds it lovely. Some of my companions left in Kugane swear by it.”

He gave Magnai a hard stare, eyes narrowed, knowing what Magnai would ask of him. He watched Magnai grin creully if not expectantly, urging him to sing. Sighing, kafe hopped off the bed halfheartedly, not before handing his tea to Magnai to hold. He went over to his bag, rummaging in it for his harp and then hopping back to sit on the bed. Sitting cross legged, a wave of embarrassment washed over him as he saw Magnai’s expectant stare. Pushing outside stimuli away, he closed his eyes and thrummed the harp once, twice, to get the rhythm going and his thoughts to song. Finally he sang; about the steppe and its oceans of grass, its open sky, the stars that had never seemed more clear. He couldn’t help but sing of his other homes; with the Black Shroud’s trees, Ishgard’s mountains of sparkling snow.

Kafe finished by humming the tune he had created, letting the sounds of his harp soften and then die out. Exhaling all the held breath he had been keeping in, he relaxed his shoulders. After a moment he dared to look back at Magnai, and found the khan’s eyes wide and staring.

“M-my apologies if I did your home no justice. I have not been here as long as other places.”

“Promise you will sing this for noone but me.” Magnai said simply, surging forwards. He held Kafe’s face with one, bringing his face close. Kafe could smell black tea on his breath, shoulders quivering. Magnai’s lips were so close to his own, and he could see every detail of the Xeala’s eyes; they were so beautiful, like obsidian gemstones.

“Will you allow me?”

“...Please.”

Kafe let Magnai kiss him and felt such eager ferocity he thought he would be swept away. The larger man leaned over him, pressing Kafe to the bed. It took a few minutes for Magnai to have his fill and finally part from Kafe, who lay breathless beneath him with dilated pupils. Staring for a moment, Magnai then brushed some of the hair from the miqo’te’s eyes, staring intently.

“You have different colored eyes.”

“You didn’t notice?” Teased Kafe, grinning.

“How could I, with all of this hair. But… your eyes. Are stunning.” Magnai said almost dreamily, putting his thumbs underneath Kafe’s eyes and wiping away some of the tears that had gathered there. Kafe leaned into the touch, a purr escaping his lips.

“Nothing like yours.” He then pointed out, reaching up to mimic Magnai’s gesture. His hands were so small compared to the Xeala’s, but it only made him shiver. Haurchefant had indeed been taller, but Magnai was more broad and built than the elezen had been. They both sat quietly for a while, until Kafe yawned. Instantly pulling him up, Magnai tossed him towards the head of the bed. Wordlessly, he sat close to Kafe, bringing up the blankets around them both.

“Sleep.” He all but ordered, wrapping an arm around kafe and tugging him close. Alarmed by the sudden shift in atmosphere but not complaining, Kafe settled against Magnai’s chest. He could hear the steady if not quickened beat of Magnai’s heart, and the warmth that enveloped him was like heaven in comparison to the colder nights he had experienced as of late. Soon enough, Kafe’s eyes closed, and he drifted to sleep.

====

Kafe saw little of Magnai once their business in the Steppe was finished.

It was not because of their awkwardness to see each other, but the understanding that Kafe was needed for greater purpose. The siege of Doma Castle had been the current priority, and despite the loss upon their mission complete, Doma was free. Ala Mhigo was next on the liberation to-do list, but Kafe was in need of air. 

He notified his comrades of his decision to take a breather, and they all understood. Alphinaud was at first reluctant to let him go, but seeing the tired look in his friend’s eyes, he could do nothing but agree. They all needed time to recuperate before going back on the road to the continent across the sea.

In the quiet of the next night, Kafe spoke softly to his Yol, rubbing the feathers underneath its chin. It gave a soft chirp in gratitude, eyes closed. As much as he loved his chocobo, Kafe didn’t like using her on longer flights, preferring the larger, sturdier wingbeat of his Yol. He hopped on the Yol’s back, about to urge it upwards when someone coughed. He spun his gaze around, seeing Hien leaning against the doorway to the sleeping chambers. The young Doman Lord gave Kafe a small grin, beckoning him over. Sighing, Kafe hopped down, padding quietly over to his friend.

“Kafe, where might you be off to, sneaking about?” Hien inquired, eyebrow raised.

Flushing, Kafe folded his arms. “And why must all of you feel the need to babysit me, watch my every move?” Normally, Yugiri or Alphinaud would tell him to speak in a more respectable manner, but Kafe didn’t think much of that. A friend was a friend, and one he fought beside as an equal had no image of a lord to him. It had always amused Aymeric.

Laughing softly, Hien shrugged his shoulders, and his gaze softened. “You head for the Steppe then, I assume?”

“I had no chance to see Magnai once the castle had been reclaimed. I would like… nay, I need to see him.” Kafe’s voice was earnest, and his eyes challenged Hien to try and stop him. Raising his hands in surrender, Hien shrugged as he laughed. “Friend, as if i had the power to stop you, especially when you make that face at me.” Kafe smirked back at him, triumphant.

Jumping up onto his Yol, Kafe gave Hien one last silent look as the bird soared up through the sky. He figured using the Aetheryte would be far quicker, but he loved the feeling of flying. It was silent far above the clouds, the air crisp and clean. He could empty his thoughts here, except now, they were filled with Magnai.

As much as Kafe despised the cold, he seemed to always find a home in places that made him shiver and need a heavy blanket about his shoulders. The air of the Stepped was as thin here as it was in Ishgard, though the land of actual dragons was truly far colder.

Spying the Dawn Throne in the distance, Kafe gave the Yol one last pat of encouragement. The large bird seemed excited to be back in its homeland, leaning its head back and giving Kafe a playful nip. Letting out a laugh, Kafe shoved its beak away, not before giving it another scratch.

Landing on one of the platforms at the edge of the large Throne, Kafe urged his Yol to go fly free for a little while, which it gave an extremely grateful chirp to. He watched it fly up and spin midair, going towards the mountains.

“Brother Oubastet.” Turning, Kafe sees Esugen approach him, smiling. The Oronir clan member, though tall, seems to be out of breath from the quick sprint he made towards the Warrior of Light, and pauses a moment to catch his breath.

“You have returned! It’s been some time, hasn’t it?” He finally asked, beaming down at the small moqo’te, who nods his head.

“Have you recovered after the Nadaam? I did not see you among the others.”

“You must have missed me. Though I suffered nothing too grievous.” Said Esugen almost proudly, his grin almost infectious as Kafe returned his brilliant smile. “As for others, some are still recovering, but there is fire in their eyes. It was quite a spectacle, wasn’t it?”

“It was an honor to take part, though our motives were different than the clan’s.” Dipping his head almost apologetically, Kafe’s ears lowered. Esugen gave him a softer smile. “Yet before that you helped others of your own accord. I would never think ill of you. Now, what brings you back?”

Kafe’s ears went up again. “I wanted to see Magnai.”

“Ah yes, you are the radiant brother’s nhaama. He is where he always is, though he has seemed much more free these days. Perhaps to him having found you.”

It was a simple comment, but it made Kafe’s face flare.

“He has always been a hopeless romantic, it is good that he has finally found his destined partner. Though, you are not what he always wished for.” Esugen said with a cough, seeing Kafe’s tail swish back in interest.

“And what sort of person did he always say would be his partner?”

“A maiden practically ethereal. As he once spoke of an impossible maiden, now he speaks of you; your light, strength, and song.”

Bidding farewell to Esugen after that, Kafe hurried away, his face molten with embarrassment. Magnai never seemed the type, but he rarely spoke of himself, only when asked. Well, Kafe was the same in that regard; he had come to terms with his self-worth, but preferred to speak less of it. Some people turned up a nose even to the warrior of Light once hearing his common birth. It was usually nobles who were more inclined to line their own pockets.

Climbing the stairs to the throne room, another Oronir caught his eye. Though one side of his face was bandaged, Baatu had an unmistakable presence. Kafe gave the Xeala a polite nod, hopping past him through the large double doors.

Met immediately with the warmth inside the building, Kafe shed the blanket he had been wearing over his shoulders. Then, he opened the doors to the long throne room only to find the seat surprisingly empty. Magnai’s axe still rested in the pedestal, but the khan was nowhere to be seen. Folding his arms and frowning, Kafe looked around.

Tail twitching nervously, Kafe dared not enter the other rooms through the two side doors, so he went back outside. It was midday, and he had given no indication of his coming, so of course Magnai would not be waiting for him. Walking around camp, he watched the coming and going of the other clan members, nibbling on some food Esugen had dropped into his lap. As the day carried on, Kafe grew worried that Magnai had been injured somehow from the Doma Castle attack and was recuperating in a tent unbeknownst to him. Finally sitting on the edge of the grass overlooking the grasslands, Kafe swung his feet softly in the air, trying to push more morbid thoughts away.

Inner musing suddenly interrupted, Kafe swung his head around to listen again to the booming laugh he had just heard. He shot up, trying not to run and seem to eager, but was failing considerably by all accounts. Coming to the aetheryte, he saw a few Oronir and their Yols, carrying quite the large mammoth into the camp. Magnai was at their center, a wide smirk on his face as gave the day's kill a proud pat. Kafe, suddenly grateful for his size, slipped into the small crowd that had gathered.

“I need no reimbursement from those in Doma! The battle made our souls burn hot, the satisfaction of tearing down machines born of man payment enough! Victory is always ours!”

Magnai’s words made everyone cheer, and some raised their weapons high. Kafe sighed, amused the khan was so full of energy so soon after such a fight. As were the clans of the Steppe, he supposed. He froze when him and Magnai locked eyes, and the tall Xeala marched right over to him in a matter of seconds. The crowd parted, especially after noticing Kafe amongst them.

Hands circling Kafe’s waist, Magnai leaned down, kissing him with all the yearning of days spent apart. Alarmed for but a moment, Kafe melted into the affection, tail swaying back and forth contentedly. It took a few minutes for Magnai to be satisfied, and when he was done kissing, he patted down Kafe’s arms and torso and waist to check for injuries.

“You are unharmed?”

Kafe simply laughed, making Magnai frown disapprovingly.

“I am fine. I needed to see you.” Kafe then said, trying to make himself only a little taller as he went on tiptoe to press his forehead to Magnai’s. Relief washed through him, and his mind was set at ease with the contact. The grief of Gosetsu was still too near, but seeing Mangai whole and heartier than he assumed was all the reassurance he needed. Magnai seemed to hold himself back suddenly from doing something out of line, but his grin gleamed against his dark skin as he looked down at Kafe.

“I needed to see you as well. Please indulge me with your presence for as long as I can have you.” He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead further against Kafe’s, until the miqo’te purred without a word more. 

The Xeala of the Dawn Throne had a different attitude towards him, now that he was basically khan of the Mol thus of the steppe, and was the Nhaama of their radiant brother Magnai. Esugen was the same as he always was, cheerful and talkative, but the others would insist on bow practice with him or a simple sparring match. Kafe knew these warriors craved challenge and new competition; it gave himself practice and to be honest, it was quite fun to best even their most decorated combatants. Magnai watched with a seemingly gleeful expression, occasionally joining in. Kafe didn’t go easy on him, and Magnai was still a formidable opponent. At least Sadu wasn’t here to gang up on him, as it had been tough to deal with both her casting and Magnai’s brutal axe.

Upon learning Kafe would stay for a few nights, Magnai practically glowed. They feasted on the mammoth with the rest of the clans of the Dawn Throne, and Kafe did his best to avoid the alcoholic beverages passed around the fires. Some of Xeala insisted as he was a cat, fermented horse’s milk was perfect for him. Only half-insulting.

Magnai was boisterous as he told stories, speaking extravagantly of battles and enemies. Kafe sat by his feet, looking up at him in amusement. Haurchefant had spoken in a much more jovial and lavish fashion, but these two men Kafe was and had been in love with were much different.

With the stars high in the sky, the party went on. Kafe, ever food-loving, nibbled at the food Esugen continued to almost magically lay out. Steppe food was incredibly delicious, and Kafe would honestly stay here just to gorge on the soups and various meals prepared for him. Magnai took to sitting with Kafe, behind him so the miqo’te could lounge lazily in his lap against his chest. Kafe wasn’t shy once he was comfortable, and these Xeala weren’t as stingy as the Ishgardian nobles. The looks elezen aristocrats gave made Kafe self-conscious if he had simply been embraced, but here was much different. The atmosphere was amicable and the people more care-free.

Kafe felt a hand caress behind his ears, and he twitched them, looking up behind him at the culprit. Magnai gave Kafe a languid stare, giving Kafe’s ears more scratches.

“I am not entirely so feline.”

“Should I stop then?”

“Hmm. No. It feels nice.”

“You’ll regret those words. You’ll need a groom after I tousle your hair to my heart’s content.” Mused Magnai playfully, sending a broad hand through Kafe’s hair. Closing his eyes contentedly, Kafe purred. 

The party decided to die down after another hour, and Kafe was just about to fall asleep, gazing into the embers of the dwindling fire. He was lifted suddenly into unsteady arms, feeling himself be brought towards the throne room and its comforting rooms. He steadied his gaze, blinking most of the sleep away, and looked up at Magnai. The Xeala’s face was a little flushed and his stare was full of purpose. Kafe recognized the look, and simply narrowed his eyes and lowered his ears. Magnai’s expression changed, with his eyes widening and suddenly seeming worried.

“I… do not… don’t misunderstand. Even with my mind clouded I would not.”

Kafe reached up to caress Magnai’s cheek. “You are surprisingly very good about this.”

“I have waited too long for you to break what we have yet to form. I may be impatient at time, but I will wait. You will let me know.” Arriving at Magnai’s bedchamber, they stripped of their armor, and Kafe insisted Magnai drink some water. He watched Magnai down the entire jug in minutes, looking a bit refreshed afterwards, if not tired. Reaching out both his hands, Magnai cupped Kafe’s cheeks in them, bringing them close. Raising his tail, Kafe surged forwards, letting their lips connect. He could feel Magnai’s desperate shiver, but was calmed when it was all just a kiss. They looked at each other, until kafe burrowed under the covers, urging Magnai to join him. And the khan did, burying his face in Kafe’s bare chest, asleep within moments.


	2. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentle obsidian eyes.  
> Wide skies.  
> Talk of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're real lucky i'm posting this 'cause uh  
> i'm real darn embarassed about writin' nsfw 'cause it'S DIFFICULT !!!  
> i guess it's not abysmal but gosh do i think it is.  
> the whole chapter isn't nsfw but y'know.  
> anyway, enjoy it, you hooligans.

Ala Mhigo was free. Lyse had all but tackled Kafe to the ground in a tight embrace, tears streaming down her cheeks in gratitude. The sight of people so full of happiness till they bursted had become so familiar to Kafe, but it was received with open arms every time. He loved Lyse’s smile, the way her red dress glimmered against the blue of the sky.

Yet despite the jubilation around him, Zeno’s words were still ringing in his ears; nonsense about hunting and being hunted. After the celebration and parties and fireworks, Kafe slipped away in the middle of the night as he had done so before. No one caught him, but he still left Alphinaud and Alisea a little note. Astrals forbid he go off someplace without telling them as Alphinaud would surely muster an army to see Kafe’s safe return.

The hum of the aetheryte enveloped him, the impatience of Kafe’s desire to see Magnai threatening to overflow. The dry Ala Mhigan air was quickly replaced by the crisp open wind of the Steppe, and Kafe looked around the Dawn Throne.

xaela mingled here and there, but he had no desire to talk to anyone. Nothing else mattered. His thoughts were so scattered as he trotted across the grass. He was all but running as he shoved aside the doors to the ancient building, breath quickening. Being let in by the guards at the door, both with raised eyebrows at his eagerness, Kafe dashed into the throne room.

Magnai sat on the high-backed chair, talking with a few other clan members. The commotion of Kafe’s entering made them all look up to see the small miqo’te leap up the stairs and into Magnai’s already open arms. Kafe felt himself get pulled close, feeling the comfort wash over him as he relaxed in Magnai’s strong arms.

“My Warrior of Light. My Nhaama.” Whispered Magnai, his breath hot against Kafe’s ear.

“It’s over. I’m done.” Was all Kafe could say, burying his face in the crook of Magnai’s neck, right under his horn. He could feel the xaela stroke his hair, then his back. Footsteps sounded, seeming to be walking away, assuming Magnai had waved the rest of the clan members from the chamber. And then Kafe poured out everything; the way Zenos had twisted words into his head, how the same man had actually made his stomach curl in fear and uncertainty. Not for what he was doing, but what the Garlean had seemed to want. He had looked at Kafe so hungrily, seemed ready to pounce upon him at any moment.

Magnai listened quietly, but a growl rumbled deep in his chest. He brought his head up and took Kafe’s chin in a hand, bringing the miqo’te close enough until they kissed. Sighing, Kafe closed his eyes. He felt Magnai open his mouth to bite at Kafe’s lips, his chin, trailing down to his collar bone. Hissing, Kafe put his hands on Magnai’s shoulders, and the Xeaa abruptly stopped.

“I am sorry. I can--”

“No.”

Kafe stared up at Magnai with hazy eyes, his dark skin flushed with arousal. Cupping Magnai’s face in his hands, he licked up the xaela’s jaw, a purr resonating in his chest.

“Are you sure. I don’t know if I will be able to hold myself back.” Growled Magnai, grabbing at Kafe to make them see eye to eye. The miqo’te shook his head vigorously, teeth clenched tightly together.

“You promised to devour me, so do it.”

He saw Magnai snap, watched the visible shiver of a man desperately trying to control himself. Lifted up suddenly, Kafe knew he was being led to Magnai’s bedchamber. But they took a slight detour, and Kafe glowered impatiently.

“You have not bathed. That man’s blood is still on your face.” Magnai’s tone was possessive, but Kafe knew this was him being gentle; a bath would feel nice after fighting and bleeding for freedom. Now he had all the time in the world to be here and be with Magnai.

They arrived in a large, dimly-lit room, a large circular basin in the corner. Steam made it cloudy but it was warm and Kafe’s body melted in comfort. He allowed Magnai to undress him, though he was slightly bashful about it, and even let the xaela wash him. This was the first time Magnai had access to Kafe’s completely naked form, so he was seeming to savor it in any way he could. It was nice, nevertheless, and Kafe’s purring echoed loudly in the room.

Once Magnai was done, he lifted Kafe from the too-tall tub, drying him with the fluffiest towel Kafe had ever felt, then picked him up again. This time he went right into the bedchamber, letting Kafe clamber on top of the furred blankets while he disrobed of his own armor. Kafe watched with half-lidded eyes, his body warm both from the bath and the arousal of the situation. Once Magnai’s clothes were all in a jumbled mess near the door, Kafe gulped.

Magnai was… big. Much bigger than he had expected, but it didn’t stop Kafe from daydreaming in a matter of seconds. Taking notice of the look Kafe was giving him, Magnai smirked broadly. “We shall need to get you used to me. Seeing as you haven’t bed with someone in some time.”

“I… That is… probably best.” Tail curling around his arm, Kafe averted his gaze.

Magnai walked forwards, leaning his broad arms on either side of Kafe, towering over the miqo’te. He leaned down then, taking Kafe’s mouth again, biting at his lips and kissing ferverently. Eyes closed, Kafe put his arms around Magnai’s neck, pulling him ever so closer until they were both on the bed, Magnai over the smaller form of Kafe.

“You look lovely like this.” Growled Magnai, licking his own lips in satisfaction.

Lowering his ears, Kafe looked away. “This.. is a little embarrassing. I don’t usually hmm… let others into my personal space, for one.”

“I am an exception then? I’m honored.” Chuckled the khan, putting a large hand on Kafe’s hips. He rubbed at the raised skin there, seeing Kafe’s tail shiver. Looking back up at Kafe, Magnai kissed again, distracting the Warrior of Light as the xaela’s hands slipped ever lower. Gasping as he feels a hand around his cock, Kafe breaks his lips away from Magnai’s, hissing. Magnai stops, waiting for any word of discomfort.

“It’s fine. I… it’s been awhile.” Kafe explains bashfully, claws digging into the bedhseets in a desperate attempt to keep himself together. Smirking, Magnai starts moving his hand, eliciting a few surprised gasps from the small miqo’te, who begins to squirm. He watches Kafe’s face, rubbing a thumb over the tip and smearing the precum gathering there over the length. He continued the motions, until Kafe brought a hand to his mouth, biting at his knuckles to keep quiet. His fangs bit into his dark skin, blood droplets forming under his white teeth.

Magnai reached up his other hand, cupping the side of Kafe’s face, his thumb on the corner of the smaller man’s mouth. “It is just us. Let me hear your delicious sounds.” He growled, his thumb popping suddenly into Kafe’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Kafe whined in protest, but closed his eyes as Magnai went back to stroking his cock.

Panting and sighing through Magnai’s finger, Kafe arched his back into Magnai’s strokes, his shivering tail coiled around the xaela’s wrist. His brain was all muddled, the pleasure flooding his body from head to toes. And he knew this was only the preparation. The thought of falling further away was frightening, but also intoxicating.

Magnai finally brought his hand away, reaching over to the bedside table. A collection of ointments and salves was closer to the wall, and he eyes a few of them before picking up a dark colored vial. He stopped all of a sudden, feeling hands at the base of his horns. Hissing, he looked down, seeing Kafe holding his face at the base of the horns, scratching into the scales there. The miqo’te grinned, amused by his find. “Ah, sensitive here?”

“As you have discovered, it seems.”

“Is it like breathing in one’s ear?”

“I suppose.”

Kafe chuckled, and Magnai felt his heart melt into a puddle at the sound. Oh, he was so far gone. This miqo’te would be the death of him. In revenge, Magnai uncorked the vial, tipping it until is dripped over Kafe’s lover belly, hips, and erection. Losing his playful grin, Kafe whimpered at the chill of the liquid, almost tempted to wipe it away, but he knew its purpose.

Rubbing the liquid over Kafe, Magnai made sure to coat his hands in it, seeing it drop down his fingers when he raised it up.

“Now… if this hurts, you must say so.” He explained, seeing Kafe nod quickly.

“Please, hurry… I’m losing my damn mind.” Grumbled Kafe, making the xaela above him laugh.

“Oh, I am in no hurry. I want to see every emotion wash over your face as I make a mess of you. Slowly.” Magnai smiled widely, not maliciously, but it made Kafe shiver underneath him.

He reached behind Kafe, playing with the base of his tail, going further down his backside. Kafe had closed his eyes again, trying to keep his mouth more open at Magnai’s behest, but it was so hard. Every little whimper left him so embarrassed.

Magnai’s hand went lower, and Kafe felt the sudden push inside him. It was strange at first, but another finger entered him and pushed up, and a tremor shook his body. Clenching his jaw, Kafe gasped, chest heaving as Magnai continued to push at that spot.

“Ah, is that good, then?”

Kafe could only moan, but he gave Magnai a glare, and the khan simply chuckled.

Magnai added more fingers but Kafe felt too full already. His tail thrashed and his back was raised, and finally, he reached out his hands, grabbing Magnai around the neck to hold and ground himself in the sensations. He panted in the xaela’s ear, and heard him suddenly growl.

“I want to have you.”

“Then do it.” Kafe hissed, feeling Magnai’s fingers stretch him open agonizingly slowly.

“How eager.” Magnai gave a deep chuckle, bringing his fingers away. It left Kafe feeling a little empty, and he gave himself a breather. His cock erect with the knowing of what Magnai would do to him, and the ache of wanting release. He felt Magnai sit up, knees on either side of Kafe’s hips, and began to stroke himself with closed eyes. Kafe’s own eyes widened, pupils dilating as he watched. Magnai’s cock was big, so big, and Kafe’s body seemed to melt with anticipation. Magnai peered now down at the miqo’te, giving him a lopsided, toothy grin.

“This is going to be in you, fill you to the brim.”

Wiping the sudden drool escaping his mouth, Kafe could barely breathe. Magnai then grabbed at one of Kafe’s hands, nibbling at his fingers, his palm, his wrist. Then he brought it to his cock, bending over and whispering, “How about you do it?”

“I… excuse… what.” Kafe stammered, ears going up and face flaming as Magnai tugged his hand to grasp at his cock. Gulping, Kafe slowly stroked, noticing how his hand could barely go around. Magnai poured more from the vial over himself, watching Kafe with a languid gaze.

“Tell me… do miqo’te’s have tongues similar to cats?”

“...possibly…”

“Then my next request answers itself.”

Kafe swallowed, odd colored eyes fixating on Magnai’s erect cock. Mind hazed over with arousal, he reached over, giving it a tentative lick. Ah, he didn’t care anymore.

He licked up and down, looking up at Magnai with almost begging eyes, his own cock shivering with want. Magnai made a humming sound as Kafe’s rough tongue rasped over the head of his cock, and he reached out to pet Kafe’s head. Eyes closing, kafe purred as Magnai’s hand combed through his hair, making his body thrum with contentment. He wanted Magnai in him already, all of this prep was too slow, too slow. It seemed while Magnai was gentle with him, his bedside manner was more possessive and rough. Yet the lengths he was going to make sure Kafe felt good was more than necessary, and Kafe was grateful.

“Alright, that should be all that’s needed.” Came Magnai’s voice through the fog of Kafe’s mind, and the miqo’te brought his mouth away with some regret.

“Lay down for me.” Kafe did just that, chest heaving as he licked his lips.

Magnai chuckled again, putting his hands underneath Kafe’s knees and raising them up. Pupils enlarging again, Kafe’s breath quickened as he watched Magnai’s cock press against him.

“Your last chance to tell me to stop.”

Tail lashing and ears flattening against his head, Kafe hissed up at him.

“I’m so far gone, all I want is you. Do it, please.”

Nodding, Magnai lowered his head, giving kafe a soft kiss. The miqo’te wrapped his arms around Magnai’s neck again, gripping at his shoulders and sighing into the kiss. Then he felt Magnai press into him, felt the xaela’s cock slowly enter. He had looked big, obviously, but Kafe had not been ready for how big. He gasped, coughing as Magnai’s cock somewhat painfully pushed in. After a few moments, Magnai let out a sigh.

“There…” He whispered, grinning down at Kafe, who was flushed and panting.

He felt so full, Magnai’s cock seeming to shove everything up, and hie reached over to his stomach feeling it slightly. His muscles tightened, and he continued to try and breathe evenly, but it was just too much. It was making his mind spin, and he silently urged Magnai to continue.

Understanding what the miqo’te wanted, Magnai brought up a rhythm. It wasn’t too rough, but Kafe enjoyed the hard thrusts going in and out of him, feeling tears at the corner of his eyes. It felt so good, so so good. His body buzzed with arousal, his cock painfully erect and needing release. Magnai stroked at his hair, comforting Kafe as he growled softly.

“Almost…” Said Magnai through sharp breaths, biting into Kafe’s collarbone with a dominating force. White stars flashed across Kafe’s vision, and he came after a jolt, his dark skin contrasting with the cum now trailing over his chest. While he slowly came down off his high, Magnai quickened his pace, almost gnawing at Kafe’s neck as he thrust into him. 

Kafe heard Magnai gasp his name then, and stop, emptying himself into Kafe. Biting his lip, the miqo’te whimpered, feeling the xaela’s cum fill him. His body curled upwards, opening his mouth and crying cause it was too much, it felt like too much. There’s no way all of this would stay inside him. Finally it all stopped, and they both sat gasping for air. Kafe whined as Magnai pulled out of him, then gulped, feeling cum trickle down his legs. It felt… like a lot, and he looked down at the white pooling underneath him. Ears lowered, he covered his face, his body still hot. Magnai rubbed at his hips, his thighs, moving his hand in soothing circles to help the bruises that would inevitably appear.

“You… so much…” Whined Kafe, trying to sit up on his arms, but they gave way, feeling like gelatin. Magnai kissed his forehead, helping him sit up.

“Was it unsatisfactory?” Inquired the khan, watching Kafe squirm as he continued to trail kisses on the miqo’te’s body. Kafe bit at the side of his mouth, feeling his face heat up again. He met Magnai’s gaze, and turned away, the tip of his tail twitching. Magnai grinned.

“It’s… all of it’s still…” Managed Kafe, rubbing at his sore eyes. Chuckling, the xaela wrapped him up in a tight embrace, ignoring the mess.

“I could go again. And again. You’re delicious.”

“Quiet.”

====

They fell asleep soon after that, covered in blankets, calmed by their warm, intertwined bodies. At some point Kafe woke up, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. Through a small window overhead, Kafe noticed it still dark, yet close to dawn. He looked next to him, still hearing the light snores coming from magnai. Chuckling, Kafe squirmed away from him, wrapped himself in a blanket, grabbed some smallclothes, and made his way towards the baths. It was late in the night, so he hoped to all the Astrals no one occupied the tub. Peeking into the room, he was relieved to find it empty, and set about drawing hot water. Finally, once it was done, he clambered into the large tub, and soaked his tired muscles. He bathed alone, half because he was too embarrassed to see Magnai’s naked body anymore, and half to the fact he very much needed to clean himself.

Daydreaming for but a few minutes, Kafe closed his eyes, willing himself to not fall asleep in the steaming water. He thought of Haurchefant, and wondered if the elezen was jealous right about now. Probably. It made Kafe chuckle.

“Sorry.” He said aloud, hoping the man of Ishgard could hear him in any sort of way.

Once the water felt more lukewarm than hot, Kafe stepped out, almost tripping over a towel. Miraculously gaining his balance within seconds, he stopped to catch his breath and steady his wobbly legs. He was such a graceful Warrior of Light, oh yes, thank goodness no one saw that. Dressing himself afterwards, he bundled up in a light yet warm turtleneck and pants, shaking the rest of the water from his ears. He reached for his tail, gave it a quick groom, and left.

As Kafe reached Magnai’s bedchamber, he heard a thump and a curse and then silence. Panicking for a moment, Kafe swung the door open, only to see Magnai on the floor, nursing at a newly bruised nose. He looked up once Kafe entered, the worry vanishing from his eyes instantly. Joining him on the floor, Kafe sat, his tail swaying behind him as he checked the rest of Magnai’s face and horns for more injuries.

“You were gone.”

“Just the bath.”

“I could have joined you.” Magnai sounded… disappointed?

“Mmm. I like time to myself.”

“What a cat.”

Magnai reached out his arms, wrapping them around Kafe and pulling him close. Settling against the Xaela’s scaled chest, Kafe closed his eyes and purred. It was so comfortable, he was too close to falling asleep again, until he heard the telltale rumbling of a hungry stomach. Magnai and Kafe exchanged a glance, until the miqo’te reached on the bed, grabbing a discarded shirt and draping it on the larger man’s horns.

“How does breakfast sound to you?”

“Not as good as you, but I shall take it.”

“Hmph.”

Then Kafe watched Magnai get dressed, his tail twitching back and forth as he lay stomach down on the bed. His eyes sparkled as he watched Magnai’s back muscles and backside, staying silent as to not alert the khan and make him change position. Kafe lamented once that dark skin vanished from view, now covered by a shirt and more. Magnai turned, giving Kafe an accusatory glance while the miqo’te averted his eyes nonchalantly.

Jumping off the bed, Kafe fell into step next to Magnai as they made their way across the hall to the throne room. Magnai was about to go through the other doors when Kafe tugged him to the door outside. Magnai gave him a curious look, his face insisting on the answer to a silently given question.

“I rather prefer eating food Esugen prepares fresh.”

“He’s spoiled you.”

“No, just grateful.” Kafe gave a toothy grin, his fangs flashing.

The sun was rising now, giving the Dawn Throne a faint glow in the early morning light. Basking in it for a moment, Kafe stretched his body, feeling energized by the crisp, chilled air. Magnai watched him from the corner of his eyes, greeting clan members and giving out to-dos for the day. Tempted to volunteer himself, Kafe gave Magnai a pleading look, to which the Xaela sighed upon noticing.

“Eat first. Then I can give you something to do.”

“I can do anything you give me.” Challenged Kafe, flexing his clawed hands.

“This I know. But I would rather have you by my side.”

Almost exasperated, Kafe couldn’t help the warmth spread through his chest. It was a nice feeling, one he wanted to contain in a bottle and keep close to him forever. Esugen seemed confused as to why both Kafe and Magnai were at his cooking fire for breakfast, but didn’t complain. He went about cooking and talking cheerily, and Kafe was glad to see him converse with Magnai on an even level. The khan asked about supplies, what they needed more of, who would be good to fetch what, and it reminded Kafe that Magnai was very good at being head of the clan. While many had laughed at his pining for romance, and had a Xaela’s lust for battle, his ability to be clear headed and understand his people was almost unexpected.

While Esugen cooked, the young Xaela that was Jelme joined them, talking excitedly to Magnai who listened with a tired ear. Kafe saved Magnai from more child torment, asking if Jelme could see if Esugen needed help. The young Oronir realized what he should be doing, and readily jumped up to assist Esugen. Seeing the relief wash over Magnai’s face, Kafe leaned against him and laughed softly.

The food was ready soon enough, and Kafe dug into the meats and rice and breads ravenously. He was starting to think Ishgard’s only selling point was it’s hot chocolate, but he wasn’t going to tell Aymeric that, the man was far too kind. Magnai watched Kafe eat, eating slowly away at his own plate with an almost amused expression. He paused to compliment the food, making Esugen beam proudly. After eating, Kafe dragged Magnai yet again around, pulling him to one of the platforms easy enough for a Yol to take off on.

“You wish to go flying?” Asked Magnai, raising an eyebrow. He seemed surprised at the notion that Kafe was fond of heights.

“Do your people not do it leisurely?” Kafe titled his head, ears twitching.

“We do, on occasion. Not as often as you would, I think.” The khan laughed, but decided to indulge Kafe nevertheless. They both whistled for their Yols, and they came quickly to the wooden landing, careful enough to not drop their weight on the wooden boards too quickly.

Kafe immediately sped off towards the mountains, grinning back at Magnai, who spurred his Yol on to keep up. Having a destination in mind, Kafe quickly flew higher, until he saw the strange crystalline sparkle of the house of the crooked coin. Upon alighting down at the entrance, Magnai almost glowered.

“We are close to the Dotharl.”

“I am khan, aren’t I?” Teased Kafe, striding fearlessly through the cave mouth to the overlook of the crystal. He stood there, watching the sunlight glimmer on the odd formation of rock, until Magnai came up next to him.

“I know what this is.”

“And you look sad.”

“I… helped someone, a Dotharl woman, find her permanent death. It did not strike me until much later, the gravity of such a wish.” Kafe’s tail sagged as he leaned closer to Magnai, who was quiet in the reflection.

“Wishing to not reincarnate. To find that last death. It is… strange to me.” The miqo’te’s ears twitched. Magnai frowned, his golden-ringed eyes locked onto Kafe.

“I helped her die. It’s odd to think about.”

“It was her wish, as you said, and while others would deny her that, she was most likely grateful that you also would not stop her from what she wanted. She will live on with the Dusk Mother in gratitude to you.” Explained Magnai suddenly, running a hand through Kafe’s hair, and the smaller man gave a content purr.

“Thank you, as always.”

“I will comfort you through any troubles.”

“Your words are… sweet.” Kafe pointed out then, making Magnai stare at him in confusion.

“Would you have me stop?”

“No. I’m just unused to it.”

They walked away from the crystal, back to their Yols. Kafe scratched under the beak of his bird, and it lowered closer to the ground to take advantage of the touches.

“Did your past lover talk differently?” Asked Magnai with a raised eyebrow, giving his Yol a quick pat. Gaze flitting to the side, Kafe inclined his head.

“He… spoke in a similar manner. If not even more wordy and extravagant. Even then, devotion in words is… embarrassing.”

Laughing, Magnai ignored the fact he was being too loud and could possibly alert the other clan of his presence. “You must tell me about this man when we have the chance.”

Heart aching for but a moment, Kafe then smiled faintly. “I’d like that. You might have gotten along, I think.”

Nodding almost contentedly, Magnai pressed his body close next to Kafe’s. Kafe continued to stare at him with a soft expression, purring ever so softly at their amicable closeness. The wind whistled through the rocks, and Kafe watched the feather’s of his Yol ruffled against the force. The bird gave its head a shake, then leaned down to preen, completely used to such a climate.

Magnai then stepped away over to his own mount, glancing behind him to make sure the miqo’te got the hint. Kafe looked up, noticing it was already midday and he had taken up much of Magnai’s time. While he knew the khan didn’t care about such a thing, Kafe knew Magnai’s presence was needed elsewhere.

On favorable winds, their Yols glided back to the Dawn Throne. Landing on the grass, the giant birds lay close together in the sun, preening each other after a good flight. Magnai caressed Kafe’s cheek, saying he had a clan to oversee and strode away. Baatu was at the khan’s side almost immediately, not before giving Kafe a somewhat ill-mannered look. Kafe returned the glare with a rude hand gesture, going back over to the birds in the sun.

Summoning his chocobo, Kafe fed him and then they both proceeded to lay in the sun in a big feathery pile. Asleep within minutes, Kafe purred low in his chest, content with everything for the first time in some time.

Not knowing how much time had past, Kafe woke up to a set sun, a fire closeby with its orange lights dancing over his chocobo’s dark feathers. Looking around, he noticed Magnai laying on the ground on his side, head propped up on an arm, dark eyes open and watching.

“You slept almost through supper.” Pointed out Magnai, eyes glittering in amusement.

Kafe sat up instantly, ears perked as he looked around for food. He heard Magnai laugh.

Food was quickly passed over to their fire, and Kafe ate quickly, as he hadn’t eaten since earlier in the morning. In his hurry, he choked on some water, to which Magnai silently panicked about while hitting at his back.

“Slow down. Eat slower.” The Xaela almost ordered, frowning as Kafe looked up at him and simply grinned.

“It’s delicious.”

“So you’ve told me.”

Magnai sighed at the nonchalant way Kafe behaved sometimes, but couldn’t argue with the childish, toothy grin the miqo’te brandished at him.

“You wanted to hear of Haurchefant.”

“That was his name, then?”

Kafe nodded, eyes closed in thought, remembering the Fortemps Knight with his bright smile, silver hair, and crystal blue eyes. Truly a knight of all knights. There had been few, if any, that met his caliber.

“He saved my life. Many times, in fact.”

Magnai moved closer, sitting close and putting an arm around Kafe’s shoulders. “While I have done the opposite in putting you in harm's way, I know you think us two separate people in your life. One of dragonfire and snow, the other wind and battle hungry.”

Kafe’s odd-colored eyes stared into the stars. “He would be glad in knowing of my happiness, this I know.”


End file.
